During the Victory Party
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: During the victory party after defeating Valentine, Clary and Jace decide to stay at home and have a little fun instead of partying. Mostly Clace, some Sizzy and Malec
1. Chapter 1

**During the Victory Party Chapter 1**

**_Hi readers. As you can tell I'm a fan of the Mortal Instruments. Sadly I'm still waiting for my friend to let my borrow City of Fallen Angels since I just finished City of Glass so yeah. Anyways this fanfic is set during the victory party after defeating Valentine in Alicante. Lots of Clace, a little Sizzy and Malec. Anyways enjoy._**

* * *

><p>(Clary's POV)<p>

I gripped Jace's hand tightly as we strolled along the streets, while I let the rest of my silver dress get dragged across the ground. I hope Amatis won't mind. I stood there watching all different Downworlders and Shadowhunters roaming a round and actually getting along in the colorful festival. We finally defeated Valentine. I thought it would take longer than I would expected. I not only saved my mom from the coma, I also got rid of the guy that I hate the most, even though he was my biological father and gave me the power to create many different runes not from the Gray Book. And lastly I find out that Jace isn't my real brother. That ass hole pretending to be Sebastian was, unfortunantly, Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern. Jace is actually the son of Stephen and Celine Herondale (**sorry I couldn't put the accent mark on her name**). So first his name was Jace Wayland, then Jace Lightwood, then Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern, and finally, and hopefully officially, Jace Herondale. I didn't know Jace would have to just change his name so many times. I look up at Jace and couldn't help but stare and blush. He really is hot. His deep golden eyes, his brushed back matching hair, his pointed nose, his small mouth, and the mark of the Herondale. He saw me staring at him, but I didn't seem to pay attention because I was still staring at his god damn sexy face until he began talking.

"Am I that good looking?" he asked with a smirk.

I snapped out of my thoughts and thought how much of an idiot I was.

"I-I was just looking at the birds on the roof there," I said lamely while pointing at the roof of the house right next to us.

Jace looked where I was pointing and then looked back with the smirk still placed on his lips, saying, "There are no birds there."

I looked the same place and saw no signs of life. I cursed under my breath, and came up with the excuse, "They probably flew away."

"Alright stop with the excuses and just admit you were staring at me," he said with a chuckle.

I opened my mouth to protest then Jace looked at me reassuringly before I could speak. I sighed and then said with a blush, "Okay fine, yes I was."

He chuckled again, kissing me on the cheek before saying teasingly, "Aren't you happy that we're not related?"

"Oh shut up! You're the exact same. Even when we thought we were brother and sister you even loved me."

"That's true. But," he turns my head to face, giving me a very good view of his face, "we aren't brothers and sisters is what matters and that's why I'm so happy."

He gave me a loving smile and I couldn't help myself, so I smiled back. Jace leaned in and then planted a soft, blissful, short kiss. After it broke, we separated just an inch to stare at each other.

"I love you, Clary," he said in a truthful tone.

"I love you, too, Jace," I replied.

He FINALLY backed away and said, "I'm going to get us a drink. Do you want a virgin daquiri or, being the boring girl you are, water?

I placed a hand on my hip and gave him one of those "Excuse me!" looks, replying,"Oh so I'm boring now!"

"Well it is kinda true."

"Fine, whatever, I'll have the virgin daquiri."

He smiled and turned and joined the bustling crowd. I smiled as he left. He can be an idiot, but he's my idiot. Out of no where, I saw Isabelle running toward me, in a kind of desperate way. She panted as she reached me, trying to calm down and talk to me.

"Clary! Huff huff I need to huff talk with you!"

Izzy asking me for help? That's more rare than diamonds.

"And I'm guessing this is important?"

"Kinda Sorta."

"Well first of all tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just...I think...I'm falling in love with Simon."

I widened my eyes. Jace said she would just play with guys' hearts and the break them, but now is she starting to actually love someone. And yet how could that one person be the only daylight vampire, that's a huge otaku and gamer?!

"Simon Lewis?! How?! You never look at him like you like him!"

"Yeah, but ever since he helped comfort me after Max's death I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him. But I'm afraid of showing those feelings so I never look at him that way."

I look around me and hoped no one was listening. Nope. Everyone's just playing around noisely, minding their own fucking business in this colorful festival, while I'm trying to help a girl with her love for a guy who'll never age. I turn back to Isabelle.

"Well why are you asking me for help?!"

"Cause you know Simon best!"

That is an undeniable fact.

I sighed and began my advice, "Alright. Try to find a way to make the two of you alone. Take a walk in the forest, walk around the festival. Just the two of you. And just be yourself. Simon likes girls who won't lie to themselves. And add a little sense of humor. Simon loves laughing."

She sighed, "Alright but should I tell him that I like him of should I just let him figure it out on his own?"

"Do a little of both. Maybe like tell him you like someone and then when he asks who, just lean forward and kiss him."

"What?! Just randomly kissing Simon?! But that's so awkward!"

"But it will let him know how much you love him. Besides Simon would obviously like someone like you. He was staring at you the first time he saw you at the Institute. C'mon Isabelle Lightwood."

She bit her lip to think a moment and then finally responded, "Alright I'll do that. Thanks, Clary."

She ran off to look for him and then I smiled. Jace appeared beside me and was looking at the same direction with two glasses of daquiri in his hand.

"What did Izzy want?" he asked.

I look at him, but he still looked in the same direction as he was already sucking the strow of his refreshment, and I took one daquiri from his hand, saying, "She wants to tell Simon she likes him and came to ask me for advice."

Jace almost choked on his drink and then removed the straw from his mouth while finally looking at me, panting, "Izzy likes Simon?!"

I chuckled, "Yes."

"She hasn't liked someone since she was 10! How could she like a nerd like Simon?"

"Hey," I whapped his arm with the back of my hand, "Don't insult someone who's practically my brother!"

"But it is kinda true."

I rolled my eyes and just drank the daquiri. It was a very tangy flavor. With a blend of strawberry and a little mango with crushed ice. Not very bad. We stood in silence until Jace broke it.

"Let's head back to my house. I saved my room for just the two of us tonight."

I rolled my eyes. Jace the perverted idiot. He chuckled and then used his hand to turn my head, kissing me. I widened my eyes in surprise, dropping my glass of half finished daquiri, hearing the glass break into a million pieces and kissed Jace back. The tangy flavor of his pinapple daquiri blended with my strawbery one, creating a rich flavor. His soft lips grinded on mine, pushing the kiss even further. I finally realized we were in a public area and broke our kiss. Jace looked at me puzzled.

"Let's get a room or alley or...just somewhere more private."

Jace formed a smile on his lips and then grabbed my hand pulling me as he rushed to find the nearest alley where we could finally make out, and then we'll top it off at his house. When we reached the alley, we gasped simultaneously and saw Magnus and Alec making out. They finally saw us and looked at us. Magnus with a calm expression, and Alec with an awkward look. I kinda had the same as Alec's while Jace was like Magnus' just a little more dissappointed. We stared at each other in complete silence until Magnus broke it.

"Sorry, this place is taken."

He takes Alec's face and faces it towards him and smashed their lips together again to continue. I don't know why, but I feel fine making out with someone but I feel completely awkward when I see other people making out right in front of me. Jace sighed and took my hand to pull me away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**During the Victory Party Chapter 2**

(Still Clary's POV)

"Jace..." I mumbled against his lips. He pushed me against the front door as he kissed me. After trying to find a place to make out for God knows how long we did, we gave up and decided to just make out when we reached his house. Jace's lips tightened their grip on mine, his hands were around my waist gripping them tightly so I couldn't escape. I instinctivly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled ourselves closer and closer together. Jace groaned loudly into my mouth at the feeling of being so close to me. I smirked. He may be the dominant one but I still can fight back. After a long make out session, we broke our kiss for air. We smiled at each other and broke away so we can get down to our business. Jace excused himself past me and dug in his pockets for his keys and pulled out an entire key chain of them, probably had at least 20 of them on there. I groaned. Oh how long is this gonna take? He scratched his head and rubbed his fore head, trying to remember which key it was. Only 10 seconds had passed and I couldn't take anymore. I pulled out my stele and pushed Jace aside. I took the shiny white crystal and started drawing the rune, that destroyed Valentine's ship, on the door knob. I traced the lines just like I remembered and when it finished, it glew for a moment before shattering the door knob into the pieces it was built in. I smirked. I pushed the door open casually and walked inside and looked back as I did, staring at Jace's shocked face. Didn't think of that, did you?

Clary, "With your so called 'genius' mind," I said while indicating quotes with my middle and pointer finger, "I wanna see how well you can be in bed tonight."

Jace replied shocked, "Oh I'm amazing in bed," he said while following me inside, "it's just you're fixing that door knob or Maryse is going to kill me."

I smirked once again. I walked past Jace back to the door knob, while taking out my stele again and drew a rune I created in the hole of the door knob of where it once was. In seconds the door knob pieces floated back to where it once was. I turned back to Jace, who was either shocked or relieved. Probably both.

"When did you know that ru-"

I cut him off, "I created it to clean up the house when the Ravener demon attacked."

"Oh," he said with every sign of relief, "well Maryse won't kill me now."

"Alright then, Mr. Herondale. Either we go upstairs and have our own party or we waste our time chatting down here," I said with my evil smirk, baiting for him to give me the right response.

He smirked back, replying, "There isn't any choice besides the former, Ms. Fairchild."

And with that, he picked me up and carried me on his shoulders on our way upstairs. I kept laughing and telling Jace to put me down, even though I didn't want to leave. He just gave me a no everytime. He made his way to his room closing the door behind and locking it. He threw me on the bed and I fell flat on my back smiling an giggling. There was little light from the window as the silver moon light passed through and spread all over the room, shadowing the shapes of the window sills, which caused black streaks of shadows to cover half of the room. Even with little light, I could still see my boyfriend clearly. He smiled back, removed his shoes,and started unbuttoning his shirt. I stared cause I couldn't help. Jace was amazingly hot. His hands did a swift movement each small section of his shirt and in seconds the shirt split open and he shrugged it off, revealing an image of something I wanted to paint. Jace was hot shirtless. His skin was covered in runes and scars. But that's what made him even more sexy. The history of all his fighting was all carved into his skin. I dropped my jaw a little, recieving a chuckle from Jace. He joined me on the bed and climbed on top of me. Inching his face closer and closer to mine before I had my hand on the back of his head and I pushed him into a kiss. Jace dominated me again. But I could still fight back. I dug my right fingers into his golden hair while my other hand was resting on his shoulders. I kissed deeper and deeper sliding my tongue into his mouth, waiting for him to do the same. He responded immediately and our tongues danced furiously as we kissed. As we continued making out, I felt Jace's hand crawl under my silver dress. Holy fuck they're so warm. How are they so warm, it was freezing outside. He broke the kiss and we looked into each other's eyes. His tawny, golden eyes were so beautiful, so deep.

"How are your hands so warm, Jace? It was freezing outside," I asked out of randomness.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black gloves, smirking and answering, "Yes I have a so called genius mind."

I rolled my eyes. Again, my idiot. He tossed the gloves on the floor with his shoes and shirt.

"Jace, is my body cold? Are you fine with it?" I asked suddenly realizing.

He shook his head, "No, it's perfectly fine."

I nodded.

"I think we've had enough talking. Let's get down to business," Jace said with a wide smirk. His lips crashed on my neck and kissed me. How did he know that was my sensitive spot? I moaned in delight, following more moans as he continued to kiss me there. While he was doing that, he managed to get the silver jacket I was wearing to keep me warm off me, leaving me in a strapless dress. Still kissing my neck, his hands slided to my back and searched for the zipper that held the dress on me. I was getting impatient. After what felt like forever even though it was only 5 seconds, I couldn't take any more and pushed Jace away for a moment. The feeling of his amazing lips on my neck left but I didn't care. I started removing the dress on my own while Jace stared at me baffled and shocked at the same time.

"Geez," I mumbled as I finally find the zipper and pull it down, "can't even find a zipper. There really is a "genius" in this hard head of yours." I knocked on his head as I said that. Jace gave an "ow" and rubbed where I hit him.

"At least I'm kind enough to not hit someone on the head when they screw up," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, scolding, "Oh don't be such a baby."

He chuckled and then I finally shrugged the silver dress off tossing it on the floor. Realizing I haven't taken off my shoes, I slid them off and tossed them to join the dress on the floor. He looked down at me in my matching pink bra and panties. I was a little embarressed since I'm a virgin and I haven't shown myself almost naked in front of a guy. He stared at me hungarily, like I was the best meal he could ever find to eat.

"Please tell me you won't need my help with any under clothing," I complained.

He gave a sigh and looked at me with a "Really?" look, answering, "Just because I'm not good at some things doesn't make me terrible at everything. I'm good at 1, being a Shadowhunter, 2, being in bed, and 3, being your boyfriend."

"I believe the 1 and 3. But noting by your behavior right now, I'm having doubts about 2."

"So you don't believe I can be amazing in bed?," he asked, a little mad I challenged him. He took my arm, pinning it on the pillows just above where my head was resting before continuing, "And turn you on all night without letting you escape me at all?"

I smirked at him. I know Jace is amazing in bed, I'm just convincing him to do it to me already.

"Yep, I don't believe any of that."

He smirked at me, and then crashed his lips on my neck again, this time kissing me harder and deeper. I moaned louder. Oh god this can't stop. Jace's lips let go of my neck and smirked against my skin.

"Still don't believe me?"

I moaned and almost didn't hear him. He went back to kissing my neck.

"No...ohh...ohh! God! Jace please don't stop!"

I felt Jace's smirk get wider and his lips grasped my neck tighter. After a little while of staying there, they kissed their way down, biting along the way as well. I groaned for the biting just made it better. Jace finally stopped at my breasts and pulled away to look at them for a moment. His hands were trailing there way to my back and then found the hook of the bra, with a swift movement, Jace tore the bra off me.

"See? I'm not terrible at everything," he said as he tossed the bra to join the clothes on the floor before continuing, "and look at these boobs."

I blushed my breasts weren't big or small either. They were kinda average. No surprise since puberty isn't always very fast. But by the way my boyfriend was looking at them, Jace was seeing them on a whole new level. He smiled and then brought his lips on my nipple and sucked on them. I gasped and arched my back in glory. Oh my fucking god I can't stand this. Jace's tongue flickered at the tip of my nipple as he sucked adding more pleasure into it. As he continued sucking, his hands found their way to my panties. He rubbed where my core was, feeling the outline of his fingertips press against me through the thin fabric. His lips left my nipple and were replaced by his fingers to twist and roll them back foreward. Even that was amazing as his mouth.

As I continued moaning and making other noises in delight, Jace said with a smirk, "So wet," his hands went back to the waistband of my panties and pulled them completely off me. He tossed it off the bed and stared at my dripping wet pussy. He was right, I was wet, really wet. It's because Jace is turning me on, so it's not my fault. He continued, "And so naughty."

His other hand went between my legs and pressed against my pussy, immediately drenching him. With his wet fingers, he slid into my tight vagina without a problem. I gasped and fisted the bed sheets. I felt myself squeeze around Jace's finger trying to relax itself. Jace patiently waited for me to loosen up and I did after about 10 seconds. He slid another finger in and it took me only 5 seconds to relax. I waited, making impatient faces for Jace still hasn't started fingering me yet. He smirked knowing how desperate I was. His finger made a scissoring motion to stretch me out and I began breathing faster. After about 5 scissor motions, he closed his fingers and pumped in and out. I moaned with every pump in rhythm. It felt amazing, no, amazing is too weak to describe it. Not long, I came again, putting another layer of my juices on him. He removed his finger, even the ones on my nipples and used both hands to spread my legs out. Jace stared at my pussy hungrily, licking his lips. he leaned foreward and let his mouth cover my core. I moaned. Jace's tongue flickered wildly, like a candle about to burn out, against me, lapping up my juices and washing waves of pleasure over me. Jace's forceful licking made me buck my hips. He groaned and then cursed under his breath, making me wonder why. There was only one answer: he's hard, really hard, as I can tell from his deep moaning and constant bucking of hips. I smirked. My turn to show off. Luckily Jace had finished licking me when I noticed his problem. He crawled back up to kiss me. I managed to dominate him, which gave me a chance to roll us over, making me on top. I broke kiss and looked at our position. I was sitting on his hard boner while he leaned against the pillows, relaxed. I smirked. I'm taking over now. I made out with him, pinning his arms down so he couldn't fight back. I broke our kiss put our lips were still touching.

"Wait till you see my skills, Jace Herondale," I mumbled against his lips with my smirk still in place. He smiled at my statement.

"Love too, Clarissa Fairchild," he replied.

I smirked wider. My hands went for the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing the metal circle out of the fabric hole. In seconds the button split open along with the zipper, revealing a little bit of Jace's navy blue boxers. I impatiently pulled them down, struggling since the stubborn jeans wouldn't pull down sometimes. When they slid off, on the floor they went and finally I got a good look at Jace's length. I licked my lips. He wasn't long but it was a boner. It was so stiff and hard, having that need for me to help it out. I crawled over and place his balls in my right hand and my left hand on the base of his penis. I covered the tip with my mouth, remembering that this was the most sensitive part of a guy's dick. I sucked and flickered my tongue along his tip, making him let out his loud moans. I smirked I knew I could make him enjoy this. And then I took him whole, his dick almost reaching my throat. I heard Jace gasp and felt his grip on the pillows tighten. I was afraid I was actually gonna choke on it until I finally managed. I began pumping my head up and down, using my tongue as much as I can while rolling his balls in my right hand. The sound of Jace's cries of pleasure made me victorious.

Jace said between moans and other cries of delight, "Clary huff huff ohh I'm gonna-Ahh!"

He exploded in my mouth, running the sweet semen into my mouth, letting me savor his flavor. I took his dick out of my mouth and began catching my breath, which didn't take long, so I crawled up to kiss Jace. Jace took over again, making me curse against his lips and him smirk. He flipped us back to where we began and broke our kiss, letting the two of us stare lovingly at each other. Silence until Jace broke it.

"Can we finish this under the covers? Cause god I'm already starting to freeze."

I chuckled, but Jace had a point. The heater wasn't on and for some reason the houses here got cold really easily. I nodded and Jace climbed off me and then off the bed and waited as I got off. I sat up and instantly got cold as my feet pressed against the cold wooden ground. Fuck, I wanted to be in Jace's arms already. He pulled the covers up leaving a hole for us to fit in. I slid in with Jace as he continued holding the covers and then he covered our naked bodies up to our chests. In an instant I was hugging and making out with him. He dominated and rolled us over to make sure we were in the position when we were above the covers. He broke our kiss and smirked and I smiled back, feeling his length against my thigh grow hard again.

"Have fun trying to walk the next morning, Clary."

As he was positioning himself for entrance, I rolled my eyes. Guys have huge egos when they're in bed with their girl. Once he was ready, he tightened his grip on my waist and was about to enter until he automatically stopped and thought for a moment. Widening his eyes in realization, he turned his head toward the bedside drawer. His hand reached for the drawer and pulled it open, and dug through it as he whispered something to himself.

"Condoms...Condoms," Jace kept on mumbling repetitively.

I asked in great confusion, "They sell condoms in Idris?"

Jace found them and answered, "No I got them at a pharmacy back in New York."

"Why would a Shadowhunter need condoms?" I questioned, wondering.

He smiled and said, "Cause 1, Idris does't have them and 2, like I said back in the Silent Brothers' coach."

I gave an, "Oh yeah, I remember that." He made me remember the time Jace told me in the coach on the way to the City of Bones that Shadowhunters reproduce all the time and they love it. That's a little weird to just do that all the time but whatever I can't judge. I'm a Shadowhunter myself.

He chuckled and added, "Besides I knew one day I would get in bed with you."

I giggled, "So those are your 3 reasons you got the condoms?"

"Yes," he finished placing one on himself and then pinned me down to not let me escape, even though I never intended to. He continues, "Now enough talk about condoms and other shit. Let's party."

He had already positioned himself and then after "Let's party" he thrust right inside my virgin vagina. I screamed. It hurt. Jace was bigger than I thought. After that scream, followed deep breaths. I felt myself squeeze around Jace's erection. Jace cursed under his breath since he realized this is my first time.

"Damn your fucking tight. Didn't think my girl would be a virgin but that just makes it better that I'm your very first."

"What about you Jace? Am I your first?" I asked

"Yes."

A straight up yes proved he wasn't lying. I didn't think that he would be a virgin since he's hot and he's dated other girls. But then again, at those times he didn't care for them. So I guess I'm the first girl he actually cares and loves. After he gave me my answer I think I actually settled and managed to get used to Jace's dick, so he could move now.

Jace continues, "Do you think I can move now, love?"

I nodded, a desperate nod for him to continue. He smirked as if he knew I wanted it so bad. He began moving, back and forth his dick went inside my pussy, rubbing my walls and finding my G-spot. I moaned it still hurt but then I started to take in a little pleasure with every thrust. In little time, I felt only pleasure and nothing else. And god the more amazing it felt, the more I wanted Jace to fuck me harder. I dug my nails into his back, receiving a small groan from him as he continued thrusting in and out.

"Jace," I managed to say between moans, "Oh by the angel, please fuck me harder!"

He smirked widely and complied, thrusting himself in and out of me at a faster and harder pace. I let out my loudest moans with each thrust. The way we made love, was actual love. We actually had feelings for each other not because this was for fun, which is why I enjoyed it so much when we did this. Jace's moans were getting louder, and any moment he would climax, just as I was with my louder moaning.

"Jace! I'm huff huff I'm close!" I panted.

"Me too, Clary!" he panted back.

And with what seemed that our words were magic, Jace hit my G-spot and I came again, wetting Jace again even though he had a condom. Jace's body collapsed on mine and started catching his breath as I did the same. Silence for a few moments, until Jace broke it.

"Somebody's been paying attention in their sex ed class," he joked.

We both chuckled and then I asked him, even though it was true, "What makes you think I even take that class?"

"You're a virgin and that is the only class where you can learn to be that amazing, or is it just your natural instinct?"

I giggled, "Probably a little bit of both. What about you? You're a virgin and yet you were great at this."

He laughed and then replied, "Shadowhunters had to learn about this when they were young."

"Damn, you learn about reproduction as a child?!"

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh my god I'm surprised you don't already have prostitutes here!"

"Hey!," Jace remarked, sounding insulted, "that's just mean to your own kind."

I laughed, "I was just kidding!"

"Better be!"

And for the rest of night, we laughed and joked and kissed and slept, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**During the Victory Party Chapter 3**

(Izzy's POV)

"So right after he called me a fail," I took a sip of my smoothie and continue my story for Simon, "guess what happened?"

Simon said while laughing with an eager smile, "What?! Tell me!"

"I told him 'So was your dad's condom and your mom's abortion!'" I said trying not to laugh. Simon couldn't help himself and started burst out laughing, slapping his knee as I laughed with him.

"He tried thinking of something to say back but all that came out was 'uhhh...you...uhh'," I continued making uhhs and other confusion noises while making a retarded face. Simon laughed even louder as I did as well.

"You ahahaha oh my god ahahaha are so boss at ahahaha comebacks ahahaha!" he managed to say, as well as I questioned myself why I could here him while I was LMAOing. We laughed for what felt like forever and finally managed to stop somehow while panting over and over and wiping our tears away. I never laughed tis much in a lifetime, especially with a guy I like. Hell how long has it been since I liked a guy? Since I was 10? 11? Whatever, I'm glad I asked Clary for advice on how to get a "date" with Simon. It was just a short moment but I caught a glimpse of his physical appearance, which was damned sexy. Chocolate silky brown hair, deep coffee eyes, a long bridged nose, skinny yet seemingly strong body, and a beautiful smile. In just short amount of time, I could find all Simon's characteristics and see how amazing they are. He's getting hotter every day. I snapped out of my reverie when Simon began talking.

"I didn't think you had such a sense of humor, Izzy!" he complimented, making me slightly blush and mad at the same time.

"All Shadowhunters have a sense of humor!" I snapped.

"I know! I'm just saying that no one has a sense of humor like you!" he said to make himself clear and make me feel better at the same time. I smile at him. I don't regret liking a nerdy vampire like him.

"Thanks, Simon," I said.

"Anytime! Besides I should be useful in some way to you guys!"

"What do you mean you should be useful? You're as important as all of us."

He sighed, a distressful. Something's wrong. I can sense it. He answers, "Remember the first time I met you in the Institute?"

"Yeah..."

"Well ever since I found out about the whole deal with demons, downworlders, and Shadowhunters. I felt I had no place in this involvement. I was just a mundane! I was a player in a band, I was just an otaku, I was just a gamer, I was just a mundane, with no use to you guys. So I was about to leave until that night at Magnus' where I got turned into a rat and bitten by a vampire at Hotel Dumort. When the night I finally realized I would become a vampire, I finally felt happy about myself because I was a Downworlder...but then came the Daylighter. I became the only vampire that could walk in daylight."

"So what's wrong with that? Isn't it amazing?"

"It seemed like it, but when I gave up myself to Raphael, they planned to kill me..."

I gasped in horror.

"Why would they do that?!"

"They found me a disgrace and wanted to kill me. But luckily I had the first rune on me so that they didn't. But then again, I was just a tool...nothing else. Once they finish this war they could've got rid of me...but they couldn't but I knew they wanted it..."

"But other Downworlders and Shadowhunters-"

He cut me off, "They wouldn't notice! They would never notice something about one single vampire! It wouldn't mean anything to them!"

He gave a deep sigh. I can't believe Simon would be a pessimist, he always seemed so happy and cheerful but behind that smile was just depression. The man I'm in love with thinks no one cares about him. Well, he's just lying to himself, cause I'll be the one ending this. Maybe I'll just confess to him later.

"Shadowhunters probably wouldn't care either..."

And that's what hit me to confess now, not later. I couldn't take anymore, Simon thinking Shadowhunters wouldn't care or accept him is just to much because I care and love him, so it's about time to put a smile on his face. Without thinking, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled our lips together like as if they were magnets. I kissed him but didn't feel him kiss back. No surprise, since I just randomly kissed him like that. But then it started registering in him and I felt a sliver of his lips move along with mine. I kissed softly to be as gentle as I could and he did the same in return. His lips were rough and soft, a perfect balance, so welcoming. I've kissed many guys before but damn this is better than all of them combined. As we continued what one would call making out, our lungs were desperate for air so we broke our first kiss and just stared at each other. He looks sexier up close. I backed away, knowing he probably felt a little awkward.

"Still believe that Shadowhunters won't care about you?"

He shook his head, "No..."

We stood in silence and I wanted to say something to make this seem less awkward but Simon did it for me.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Ever since you help me comfort after Max's death...and I know yes it seems very rushed...but I was tired of hearing that you don't think anyone cares."

"Izzy...I-"

"You don't have to feel the same...I just wanted you to kn-"

I was cut off when Simon's arms snaked around me and kissed me just for a second this time. But a wonderful and blissful second. He broke our kiss and smiled at me as I just stared at him shocked.

"So I guess that means...y-you like me back?" I said dumbly.

He smiled and replied, "Ever since I comforted you after Max's death."

I smiled and felt tears form a little. I can't believe asking Clary for advice to confess love to Simon actually worked. But that didn't matter and I just needed to ask one more question to complete my task.

"So are you willing to go out with me? Even though I may not be as interested in manga/anim-"

"Of course I'll go out with you whether you're a nerd like me or not, Izzy!"

I smiled as my I completed my task and finally got to be with someone that could actually make me happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it and you will see more Malec. Btw I am going to be writing a Doctor Who and Mortal Instruments cross over. Hope you look forward to that. P<strong>__**lease leave some reviews.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**During The Victory Party Chapter 4**

(Magnus' POV)

"Ohh! Alec! Darling!"

My Shadowhunter bit and nipped my nipple over and over, flickering his tongue over the sensitive skin. His hand was on the bulge of my pants, palming me, making me harder and harder. I tried to take over but my arms were pinned against the pillow by his hand. Damn it why can't I take control? I let a throaty growl in frustration escape me. Alec smirked happily in victory. His lips left my nipple and his hands were now on the waist band of my pants. He fumbled with the buttons, unable to get it off me. I huffed an annoyed breath. I pushed Alec's hands away and took the pants off myself. In a swift movement, the pants were off me and on the floor. Alec gave me a wondering look and I smiled happily. I grabbed his face and kissed him to distract him while I had the chance to dominate. I rolled ourselves over and made sure I was on top. I broke our kiss when we were in the postition I wanted and looked at my Shadowhunter. His shirtless body covered in the runes and scars just made him see even more damned sexy, but he still had his pants on, too much clothing for me. I smirked and removed his jeans in a quick move and tossing it to join with the other clothes on the floor. Now the two of us were left in our boxers. But I wanted to taste Alec first. I gently remove his boxers, looking at his hardened member. I licked the tip gently, noticing how he shivered at a single touch.

"M-Magnus..." he panted my name.

I smirked and took him whole, listening to him groan. I pumped my head up and down him, driving the little Shadowhunter insane. He fisted my hair and forced me to suck him deeper. I complied and then sucked him one more time powerfully, with him screaming and cumming inside my mouth. I pull him out of my mouth and sit up kissing my boyfriend on the lips so he could get a taste of himself. He seemed to love his taste and I smirked, noting how naughty he is. I pulled down my own pants along with my boxers. Alec widened his eyes when he saw how large I was. I smirked.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked teasing him.

"I-It's so b-big." he stuttered.

"What? Never seen a guy with a dick this large?"

Alec shook his head, "N-no, I'm a virgin..."

I smiled happily at the last thing he said, whispering seductively in his ear, "You probably shouldn't have said that..."

"Why?"

"Cause now I want you even more."

I push myself in the ring of muscle of Alec's ass and I heard his hiss, his fingers fisting the bedsheets as he tries enduring the pain. I listen to his sexy groaning, and then kissed them away, whispering, "Darling, please calm down, I promise you this won't hurt as bad if we continue."

Alec nodded, the look of worry still lingering in his eyes. I wanted to prove to my Shadowhunter that what I said was true and I wanted to so badly, because I don't want this to be a decision he regretted. Because earlier before this started he said he wanted it. So I'm giving it to him because he wants it and so do I. I pull myself put and thrust back in forcefully, continuing the process. I listen to Alec's moaning, starting to change into moans of pain to moans of pleasure slowly. I forced harder and then Alec was at the point of moaning and screaming at the pleasure, the orgasm building inside him. I groaned, the sound of his voice drove me wild so I felt I would come. Our thrusting continued, waiting for the moment of our climax. Suddenly after a large thrust I came inside Alec, my semen spilling inside his butt. He came, his semen going all over our chests. I fell down next to my boyfriend in panting with Alec doing the same. Holy crap. That was amazing.

"Alec..." I moaned, "my darling, how can you be so amazing on your first time?"

Alec smirked and leaned in for a kiss, placing his naked body on top of mine, "Beginner's luck."

I smile and kiss my beloved Shadowhunter. Best party ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the seriously late update!<strong>_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
